


Cake Disaster

by jaydesummers



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydesummers/pseuds/jaydesummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Selphie's banned from the kitchen.  Cross posted to my writing blog, Scattered Thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Disaster

I’ve got everything I need to make this cake, including directions. I did everything properly and my stupid cake is still burnt! The ruined cake pan and its contents are chilling out in the sink, the smoke is still clearing from the kitchen when the door opens.

“What the hell happened in here?!”

I turned around to see Zell standing there and I smile sheepishly. “Uh… well… y’see, I was trying to bake a cake and uh...”

“A cake? Weren’t you banned from the kitchen Selphie?”

“Maybe?”

He sighed. “Didja even think to change the temperature on the oven, Selph?”


End file.
